The novel concept of a toroid shaped time piece as set forth herein greatly enhances the ability to bring new innovative styling to watches. The customary status of the art design is limited to decorations, such as diamonds, on the outer circumference of a watch. The new toroidal design of this invention allows various designs which include an additional inner circumference that can be decorated as may be desired. More surface area is therefore available for decorations. Further, it allows numerous designs to be incorporated into the toroidal time piece concept.
Personal identity can now be an integral part of the time piece. Initials, logos, decorations, and various combinations thereof can be incorporated into the window or aperture of the time piece to provide various different novel configurations which satisfies the preference of the individual.